The Mind of a Serial Killer
by Danielle072297
Summary: AU. the teenage boy thought it would be amusing to play a game with the police. killing people at random can be quite fun if you are a serial killer who wants nothing else but others to suffer. but that changes when a detective of sorts knows who is doing the killing but can not find any evidence against the teenager.
1. Prologue

_**AN~ **WARNING! this chapter is gory, those who can not handle gory/bloody/twisted stuff DO NOT READ!**_

_**Enjoy! -000**_

_~Prologue~_

Our story begins with a teenage boy. He had skin that was only lightly tanned, pale blonde hair that framed his face, and icy blue eyes that were always expressing his emotions, eyes are the windows to the soul as you may have heard. This boy would often be seen wearing purple and black or shorts that came down to mid-thigh, now that might be an odd thing to hear, you may think "what teenage boy wears shorts that short?" but this teenage boy does.

The teenage boy's name is Alois Trancy. Now before we begin our story, I wish to share some about the teenage boy named Alois Trancy. Alois Trancy could be considered many things, a sadist, bipolar, a cross-dresser, or even ruthless. But Alois simply was a traumatized child, he could not help the way that he is and he still cannot be fully responsible for his actions.

The boy has repeatedly lashed out at other people. He wishes for people to hurt the way he had been, maybe not to the same extent, but he still desires this. This strange character is the main character in his own life, without him, his life would not be, his very existence is very important in our story.

-00000

A scream escaped the throat of a girl, as the person toyed with her, he ran his blade up one arm and down her other, pressing lightly on her skin, and just enough to draw blood but not enough for the blood to be threatening.

The girl was tied to a chair, her arms handcuffed together behind her back it seemed, her legs were also bound, she was a normal looking individual, with brown hair and eyes, cuts all over her body, and her clothes had been sliced from her body with that knife. The person did not wish to touch her inappropriately, oh no he would never do that. He just wanted her to think he would, he realized it put a fear in them that he got a rush from.

He laughed when the girl screamed again as he slowly cut along her wrist deeply, her body jerked as a reaction to the pain. Tears were rolling down her face and she was pleading for her life. The girl was truly pitiful, the person thought, pleading for her life and squirming like a bug in attempts to escape him who was casing her harm. His knife slowly left her wrist, the person held out the knife for her to see before slowly licking the blood off of the blade, smirking at her.

"Why are you scared? You haven't died yet." The girl screamed and cried harder after he spoke, "you should be happy, it could be a lot worse for you, I could do whatever I wanted to you and nobody would care," he slowly dug his knife into her neck, cutting across it, "nobody would miss a pitiful being like you."

He slashed through her neck hard, blood escaping from the open wound and flowing down along her body. He untied her as life was leaving her body, finishing his work on her, carving two letters on her back, the two letters overlapping.

What was carved into that girl's back, an _A_ and a _T_.

-0000

"This is the fourth victim to end up like this, Sebastian." Spoke a tall and thin young man by the name of Ciel Phantomhive, this young man had hair of a blueish black and one blue eye, the other covered by an eye patch.

A man taller than the first dressed in all black, with a head of black hair and eyes of crimson, by the name of Sebastian Michaelis replied, "I am aware, my lord."

"All bound, with a slash to the throat, undressed, with a symbol on this back." Ciel threw the pictures of the victims on his desk, huffing, "but they each have a different method of torture marks on them but no sexual harm happened to any of the bodies either..."

Ciel continued to speak, "no DNA on any of the bodies, not even a fingerprint, whoever this is, they know what they are doing." He chewed on a pen absentmindedly, "Sebastian, I want you to make me a list of people that each victim knew before they died."

The man clad in black put one hand on his chest, bowing slightly, "yes, my lord."

-000

**AN~ sooo. yeah. does this seem like a good story ? i got this idea in my mind and i really wanted to try writing it and see if anyone would bother to read or if it would just sit in the back of my mind, where it belongs. REVIEW PLEASE! and favorite and follow and all that good stuff :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Knives

Alois had a collection of knives. He kept them in a glass cabinet in his home, so anyone who came to his house could see his beautiful knives. He had 73 different ones, polished and cleaned. He kept his cabinet locked so nobody but him could touch his precious knives. Other than his knife collection, he knew there was nothing in his home to give off the fact that he was a killer. Nothing at all, not even anything written about his victims.

You might wonder how he could have been getting away with killing innocent people, you see, Alois was no fool, if there was no proof of him having commit the crimes he knew he would get off scot free. Everything he needed to commit a murder, gloves and tools to restrain someone, he did not keep at his home, or anywhere that had anything to do with him. He kept all of that in the place of the killings, which he knew nobody could ever find.

Alois giggled as he cleaned one of his many knives, rinsing off the blood of his latest victim and wiping the knife down with a cloth. He was a very clever killer indeed, or so he thought.

-0000

Ciel sat in his office chair, pouting, the list he had Sebastian make of the people who knew the victims was clearly a waste of time, none of the people on the list knew more than one or two of the victims. That crossed off the possibly of it being someone the victims knew or trusted.

the bluenette figured,

The first victim had been a college student, going on their last year, male, with dark hair and green eyes. While the newest victim had been a 26-year-old female, the other two victims had been females the first nearly 16 years of age and the other had been 22. They didns have a reason for killing their victims, they lost someone important to them so they abduct and kill people who look similar to their lost one, or have gone through a traumatic experience as a child, and target people who have traits similar to the ones to put the child through a traumatic experience. But this one didn't care, it seemed as if he was only committing the killings for a _rush._

The thought sickened Ciel, Ciel would admit that he himself was a bit disturbed. He touched his covered eye gently, but he wanted to put people like that behind bars. People like the ones who were the reason he had to wear an eye patch every day.

A knock brought Ciel out of his thoughts, he looked towards the door, "What is it Sebastian?"

The butler opened the door to Ciel's office, "I have brought you tea, my lord." He walked over to the desk and set down the tea plate and cup. Ciel picked up the teacup, smelling the aroma as he did, "Earl grey?"

"Of course,"

Ciel took a sip of his tea, "prepare the car, I wish to take a drive into town. All this thinking is going to my head."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes my lord," before retreating from the room.

**AN~ thoughts? i want you guys to tell me what you think! even if it's nothing more then you like it or hate it! i get discouraged without reviews D: **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW ! 3 **

**this chapter isn't as long as the other one ...**


	3. Chapter 2: Laughter

Ciel Phantomhive. The young man was only 18 years of age and had more power and authority than most men in their 40s. Now why would such a young man, such as himself, have more power than his elders? His father, Vincent Phantomhive, had been a detective of sorts. With many connections to those who could help him solve a crime, they kept their eyes and ears open for him. Vincent has been a force not to be messed with, he reported directly to the queen as did his own father before him, as the Queen's guard dog.

Vincent and his wife, Rachel Phantomhive, were no longer in this world that Ciel was a part of, having passed away together in a tragic ending. Leaving Ciel alone at a young age of 10, Rachel's sister, Angelina or known to most as Madam Red, had been given custody of young Ciel Phantomhive.

The young child was now the sole heir to the Phantomhive estate, and had to take over his father's work, managing a popular toy factory otherwise known as Funtom Co. and his father's duty to the queen. But of course he did not get rights to manage a company at such a young age, Ciel did not get to do either of the things he was expected to do until he had turned 16 years old. And now at 18, he had managed to make Funtom Co. the number 1 toy company in England, and did his duties to the queen with little difficultly.

-0

"Sebastian, I believe it would be best if we went to go look at the bodies in person," spoke the young eye patch wearing man from the backseat of his expensive vehicle, known as the one and only Ciel Phantomhive.

"Would that be wise, my lord?" Sebastian, the clad in black butler replied from the front seat, "You do remember we would have to go to him."

"I am aware, but it would be best if I could actually see the bodies, rather than pictures of them,"

The butler sighed, turning the vehicle down a road, this is going to give me one hell of a headache.

The man and his butler stood outside of a dark grey building in the middle of nowhere it seemed, but was truly just on the outside of London, the name of the 'shop' in bold letters across the front of the building with the door underneath. The windows were blacked out so people could not see inside, there was no open or closed sign anywhere to be found on this particularly building.

"Let's get this over with," Ciel mumbled, pushing open the door and stepping inside, the door creaked loudly as it was opened.

-0

The inside was dark, with only one lamp that sat on an empty counter to one side of the room, there were no chairs to sit on, no furniture of any kind, there were bookshelves lining the wall behind the counter, a few homemade pots, and the most obvious things for _this_ type of work.

There was a creaking sound from somewhere in the room along with a creepy type of laugh, "**kekekeke**, well if it isn't the little Phantomhive lad here," the voice spoke. A man dressed in black robes with a grey sash and long grey hair with bangs that covered his eyes appeared from inside one of the many coffins in the room. "Do I get the pleasure of finally fitting you for one of me coffins?" the man cackled, walking over to Ciel, towering over him, grinning a wide smile.

"I am not here for that Undertaker, you of all people should know why I would come to see you," Ciel said in a tone that could only be described as monotonic.

Undertaker cackled again, "Ah yes, I do believe I know why you are here, the most prettiest people have been coming to see me lately to make them beautiful for their final ceremony of life."

Ciel rolled his one eye, Undertaker had been one of his father's connections, Ciel would never understand why his father had put up with his creepy man, "the latest victim, a woman by the name of Clementine Smith, I would like to see her body if you don't mind." He said politely.

"You know my fee for information, little puppy," Undertaker said, his wide smile never leaving his face, "give me a good laugh and I may let you see her beautiful marks."

"Sebastian, go stand outside," the young man ordered. Sebastian bowed with a, "Yes my lord," and did as he was told, going outside and shutting the door.

-0

Laughter erupted from the man known to all as Undertaker, his laughter being able to be heard from a good distance away from the shop and to all within that distance. He laughed and he cackled, rolling on the floor, "That was a good one little Phantomhive,"

'Little Phantomhive' watched the man roll on the floor, a look of indifference on his face, "May I see the body now?"

Undertaker got up off of the floor, still giggling about the joke he had been told, "Of course, get your butler and come this way." He stalked off to a door in the back of his shop, disappearing behind it.

Ciel opened the creaky door to the outside, "Sebastian, you may come-," he stopped his sentence at the view of the older man. The butler was sitting on the ground, holding a cat in his lap and playing with its paws, his expression was of a young child who was told they could eat as many sweets as they liked. Ciel growled, "come inside, you cat obsessed freak!" The cat quickly scurried away, startled by Ciel's shout, "coming my lord..." the 'cat obsessed freak' mumbled, standing up and following his master back into the shop.

-0

**_AN~ hello! I am here and i bring with me a chapter! woooo! and Undertaker is in this chapter as well! i had a lot of fun writing for him xD, he's just one of those characters you love because of his odd personality. I was thinking of ideas for this story today and BAM! this chapter happened, i'm pretty much winging this whole story, who has time to plan out the whole story? pssh. ain't nobody got time for that! i hope you readers are enjoying this story thus far. i haven't got even one review for this story :( i want to know what you people think! i ain't writing this story for me after all! favorite, follow and all that good stuff. leave me a review with your thoughts on the story! reviews inspire me to write! 3 ~ Dani_**


	4. Chapter 3: Initials

Ciel and Sebastian walked through the main room of the shop and went through the back door, the corpse of Clementine Smith laying on a metal table that was pulled out from the wall, this room was where the bodies were kept.

Undertaker was standing beside the body, grinning at the young man and butler. He had already moved the sheet covering the body so it only covered her from the hips down.

Ciel examined the body carefully, more specifically, he looked at the slash across her neck and the overlapping letters A T on her back. The symbol had to mean something. He doubted the killer just choose those letters randomly. _Perhaps it's the killer's initials? But that would make finding them easy, for someone who is careful about what they are doing I find it unlikely that they would kill multiple people, only to leave a easy way to find out there name... _Ciel thought, _but it is a start. _

The slash across the throat was jagged and had obviously been done quickly, the symbol was done slower and the person who did it was obviously proud of their work. If Ciel had to guess what knife the killer used for this victim, he would guess a military camando issue or another type of switch blade.

"She's very lovely isn't she little Phantomhive?" Undertaker said, running his fingernails through her hair, "when I finish her she will be even more lovely."

Ciel ignored him, turning around and heading for the door, Sebastian trailing after him, "Thank you for allowing me to see the body Undertaker."

"It was no trouble," he covered the corpse with the sheet and put her away, following after Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel and Sebastian left the shop and got back into the vehicle, Sebastian driving and Ciel in the back. "What now my lord?" Sebastian asked, looking at Ciel in the rear-view mirror. Ciel sat with his arms crossed, looking out the window with his sole eye.

"We find anyone with the initials A.T within about 15 miles of the first victim. No matter if these killings are random or not, the killer's first victim is always close to their house. In case something was to go wrong they would be able to get home quickly." Ciel pondered over it out loud, "We can rule out anyone without a mental disorder, this person is killing because they find it _fun, _a normal person wouldn't do that."

-0

There were only 2 people who fit the profile of who Ciel believed to be capable of committing these killings. Ciel had Sebastian make a small file of each. The first person could not be physically capable of commiting the killings, being a small female only 5 feet tall.

"Alois Trancy, formerly known as Jim Macken," Ciel mused, "his birth parents were killed in a car accident when he was 8, him and his younger brother, Luca Macken, were put in foster care, having no relatives that wanted to take the boys. Jim and Luca were separated. Jim was adopted by the Trancy household and took the name Alois Trancy. He suffered sexual abuse for years until he was 14. He was removed from the Trancy's and got put into a foster family, his foster parents were Claude Faustus and Hannah Anafeloz."

He continued to read about this Alois character, "Alois lashed out against his foster mother repeatedly and even," Ciel made a face of disgust, "gouged out one of her eyes..." _that's revolting. _"He has been diagnosed with bipolar disorder, post traumatic stress disorder and ADHD..."

_How on earth is someone like this not in a mental institute. _Ciel thought, _it seems like this guy could be the killer, but I can't search his house just because of this information. _There wasn't even proof of this guy doing the killings, he just so happened to have initials carved on the victims and lived near where the first victim had been killed.

_I could always get someone to follow this Alois character... _having decided his next course of action, the young man decided to call it a night. _He has to be the killer, _Ciel thought as he laid in bed, _and I will find evidence against this sociopath... _With that thought he fell asleep.

**_AN~~ helllooo again! i am here with another chapter! :3 still no reviews T_T _**

**_come on, leave me a review! follow and favorite as well! ~ Dani_**


End file.
